


Wilbur attempts to shovel the driveway

by TheMasqueradeWitch



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Family Dynamics, Jschlatt is a bit of a jerk but it's friendly jerkness, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dave | Technoblade, Mentioned Eret - Freeform, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), One single swear word, Snow, just fluff, philza is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasqueradeWitch/pseuds/TheMasqueradeWitch
Summary: I project the experience I just went through onto Wilbur Soot
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Kudos: 54





	Wilbur attempts to shovel the driveway

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._ The packed snow makes a rather loud noise as the shovel digs in. It would be very hard to do if not fueled by rage and the determination to prove a point. Said point being, _w_ _e can shovel the entire driveway and walkway_. Well, the TWO of them probably could, but here's where the problem begins.

"You're doing quite pathetic Will, the snow can't be _that_ heavy," a voice snarks beside him. The teasing is good-natured, but Wilbur would love to hit his friend in the face with the shovel. The snow _is_ that heavy. Very, very heavy.

"Schlatt my arms are falling off, help me you prick."   
"You're exaggerating Will." Wilbur can tell Schlatt's rolling his eyes. "If I were doing this, I'd already be done!"

"Then help!" Wilbur yells over his shoulder. He throws another shovelful of packed snow and ice onto the huge pile in the yard and pauses. He stands up and stretches, flexing his poor fingers.   
"Schlatt you're supposed to be helping me! **We** told Phil that **we** would clear the driveway and walkway by dinnertime, and how long have we been out here?"

"Uhhhh," Schlatt glances at his phone that he wasn't supposed to be holding. "It's 4:30, so we've been here for 20 minutes. Jeez, no wonder I'm cold."

_Huh, this could work_ "Well physical activity makes you warmer?" Wilbur says with hope in his voice.

"So does going back inside." Schlatt smirks at him. "You've cleared about a fifth of the driveway, and due to math and shit, we'll be done in about 2 hours and a bit."

"WHAT? We'll miss dinner! And I'LL be done, you aren't doing anything you lazy piece of-" Wilbur trails off as he throws yet another shovelful of snow to the side.

Schlatt laughs. "Ok, ok. Just keep shoveling loverboy, I'll go grab a shovel and get the walkway done." He walks away to hopefully do as he said, but Wilbur honestly thinks he's going inside. 

_Why did dad invite them over?? I mean sure, Tubbo and Tommy are excited to spend the holidays together, and sure, it's good to see Schlatt, but really? We could have just, I don't know, hung out for a bit? We didn't need to invite the entire family to stay with us! Eret does make the best cookies, other than Niki of course. Niki's amazing, I wish SHE could stay over. And Dream is fun to talk to. He and Techno are the best entertainment in the whole house! Gods, the snow is soooo heavyyyy. I'm tired. Why couldn't Schlatt help?!?! Jerk. My fingers are dying. The snow is HEAVY. My poor hands are numb._

Wilbur groaned as he stretched AGAIN, his neck and back complaining about being hunched over for so long. Lost in thought, he continues for another half an hour. His arms were sore and his back was sore and everything was sore and he just wanted some _help_. And then, a gift from the Gods.

"Hey Will, you doing alright?"

Wilbur nearly cried in relief.

"Hey dad, thank the Gods you came, I need so much help."

"Figured as much. Schlatt came in a couple minutes ago complaining, he ditched you didn't he?" Philza grinned at his middle son who was looking at him like he was an actual God.

"Yeah, yeah he did." Wilbur sighed. "Help?"

"Course Will, I'll be right back." Phil turned and walked towards the garage. Wilbur started to shovel again, but was stopped by a loud whirring sound. He turned around and almost cried in relief again. There was his amazing father, pushing a large snowblower.

"I'll finish up here," Phil shouted over the noise. "Head inside and make yourself a cup of tea Will."

"Thank you so much!" Wilbur shouted back, stumbling up the walkway and into the house.

A few minutes later, Wilbur was holding a cup of his favourite tea in one hand and flipping off his snickering best friend with the other.

**Author's Note:**

> It was the first snow today and I had to shovel an entire driveway and walkway by myself until my dad came with the snowblower and saved me after about 1hr.  
> I was listening to Willow Tree on repeat for an entire hour. It's such a good song.  
> Then I went inside for a nice cup of Jasmine tea and lasagna.  
> And wrote this.


End file.
